


A new neighbour.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: And a kitty., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku will never forget this one embarrassing and cutest moment of his Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new neighbour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly and short oneshot based from a comic strip I read awhile ago.

Aoba was playing with a very fluffy, puffy and chubby cat that wandered around Koujaku's apartment door.

He find cats cute but of course Ren is more adorably fuwa.

The kitty purred and wrapped its tail around Aoba's gloved hand that even he can't stop himself from petting the feline some more.

"Hey, move out of the way. I need to get in and start cooking Koujaku's dinner." Aoba softly shoohs the kitty.

But the cat stared up at him, rolled and lied on its back, "nyaa?"

Aoba rolled his own amber eyes, "don't you nyaa nyaa me. I'm really busy, y'know."

The kitty purred louder and rubbed its soft head on Aoba's fingers.

"Nyaa~"

"........"

"Nyaa nyaaa~"

"G-gah... why you little.."

***

Half an hour later, Koujaku was trekking up the stairs when he saw a familiar back side that crouched down in front of his door.

Smiling from the bottom of his heart for seeing his precious person, he called out.

"Aoba?"

Aoba turned his head with starry eyes, "nyaas?"

Both of them froze when they heard Aoba's mew.

Immediately the younger man stood and distance himself from the soft kitty!

"Ack! I meant yeah? I said 'yeah'! Koujaku, you didn't hear nothing! Nothing embarrassing just now! Forget it, nya-- n- yeah!"

Again aoba covered his mouth when another mew accidentally come out!

Koujaku, fighting back his own blush, chuckled as he reached to hug his precious lover.

"Aoba... my cutie kitty"

"Gahhh don't call me cute! It was just reflex from that cat!"

"Sure, of course."

Koujaku nuzzles him close and apprreciate more of Aoba's cute and embarrassed blush.

Since then the kitty became a regular neighbour of Koujaku's doorstep. Though Aoba is sometimes too embarrassed to look at their new furry neighbour after that nyan-ful incident.

-end?


End file.
